


Thief on the Wall

by Agent_Scribe



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: cw attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Scribe/pseuds/Agent_Scribe
Summary: just a little quick thing inspired by Audrey from the Queen's Thief server saying "it would be just as satisfying to me for eugenides the god to show up to literally physically grasp his hand"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Thief on the Wall

The thief stood on the wall, looking out towards the mountains. The sky above him blacker than any night before; blacker even than the night of the dogs in the trees. 

_I have failed them. _After all this, I have failed them_. _

The weight of his false hand pulls at his shoulder. A wind pushes his coat back, sways him on his feet. His mind is still, no plans rushing through it, no schemes; only despair. There is no time left. You cannot squeeze blood from a stone. 

“Why did you keep me alive!” he screams into the wind. “Why did you keep me alive if I can’t save them!”

He sways again, his eyes blurring with exhaustion and tears. All this time, all of his plans, all of his sacrifices...and he still could not save them. The wind blows harder. He can’t breathe. He stumbles, his foot slips. 

There is of course panic. His heart races, his breath catches. But there is also relief. _So this is how it ends_ , he thinks, closing his eyes. 

A hand catches his wrist, right above the false hand. “This is not how it ends, Eugenides.”

Suspended, he barely dares open his eyes. He knows what he will see, but even after everything, he can’t quite believe it. 

First he sees the ground and his own feet. Looking up there is a hand grasping his wrist...and then thief looks into the eyes of Thief. 

“This will not be the fall that kills you, my thief.” And he is hauled back onto the wall, speechless.


End file.
